121613-Beau-Ryspor
12:28 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 00:28 -- 12:28 CA: Hello Ryspor!... 12:28 GT: ~Oh, hello Beav. What'ʃ the lateʃt newʃ with yov?~ 12:29 CA: Well, Sami returned to our group safely, I'm taking care of her... 12:30 GT: ~That'ʃ excellent to hear! How iʃ ʃhe faring?~ 12:30 CA: She's a but hazy right now from painkillers, but she seems to be well, mostly dissapointed she can't draw on her cast... 12:31 GT: ~Haha.~ 12:31 GT: ~I don't know if my team memberʃ wovld want to draw on mine.~ 12:31 GT: ~Joʃʃik probably wovld, bvt, well...~ 12:31 CA: Be careful, Jossik would draw something *dramatic*... 12:32 GT: ~Perhapʃ a fvll-color ʃcene of a knight on hoofbeaʃtback, or ʃomething like that?~ 12:32 GT: ~I might not take the caʃt off if that happened, haha.~ 12:32 CA: more like "it's all my faaauuult"... 12:33 GT: ~Oh my gog yov're right.~ 12:33 GT: ~I feel bad for lavghing at that.~ 12:34 CA: heheh... 12:37 GT: ~Nothing terribly exciting'ʃ been going on arovnd here, apart from Kikate nearly having a rage-indvced anevryʃm when he heard abovt the debacle.~ 12:37 GT: ~Apparently he and the otherʃ are going on a qveʃt to deʃtroy a rival tribe, and he'ʃ angry that 2 of ovr nvmber are ovt of the pictvre.~ 12:40 CA: yeah... 12:40 CA: it sucks... 12:46 CA: Plus, I'm probably going to have to apologize to Kate later... 12:46 CA: we got in a pretty heated argument... 12:47 GT: ~Abovt her vʃe of her powerʃ on yov, I'm aʃʃvming?~ 12:47 CA: No, about her use of power on someone else... 12:47 CA: but I was very against it for several reasons... 12:48 GT: ~Oh?~ 12:49 CA: For one, from the perspective of someone who's been on the recieving end, it's terrifying... 12:49 GT: ~I can imagine. Having a large gap in yovr memorieʃ with no way to explain it mvʃt be fairly diʃtvrbing.~ 12:50 CA: Secondly, when I was healed, it was an emergency, but Sami isn't, we ave medacine, and she has a cast... 12:53 GT: ~ʃo yov feel ʃhe'ʃ vʃing her powerʃ too frivolovʃly then?~ 12:53 CA: Also, turns out, Using Kate's power attracts Jack... 12:54 CA: So yes, I think it's being used a bit frequently... 12:55 GT: ~I'm ʃorry yov're going throvgh thiʃ. Have yov explained yovr argvmentʃ to her?~ 12:55 CA: Yes... 12:55 GT: ~Hmm.~ 12:56 GT: ~Have yov attempted to look at it from her perʃpective?~ 01:04 CA: No, I guess I haven't... 01:05 GT: ~Perhapʃ ʃhe'ʃ ʃimply worried abovt ʃami, and feelʃ like thiʃ iʃ a vʃefvl way ʃhe can aid in her recovery.~ 01:05 GT: ~Maybe ʃhe'ʃ feeling ovtʃhined by other memberʃ in termʃ of power, and wantʃ to ʃhow ʃhe'ʃ vʃefvl?~ 01:05 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre abovt that laʃt one, I don't know yovr team dynamic...~ 01:06 CA: she is far from undershined, she's the team leader... 01:06 CA: MVP probably... 01:08 GT: ~...Of covrʃe ʃhe iʃ. I don't know why I expected anything different.~ 01:08 GT: ~Cvrʃe my habit of jvmping to conclvʃionʃ.~ 01:09 CA: Yeah, that's a dangerous habit to have... 01:09 GT: ~And vnfortvnately, I've been ʃaddled with it.~ 01:09 GT: ~ʃigh.~ 01:10 GT: ~My baʃic advice iʃ to at leaʃt try to talk to her abovt it again, ʃee if her viewpoint haʃ changed at all.~ 01:11 CA: ok, I'll try and see it from her perspectve this time... 01:11 CA: thanks for the advice... 01:11 GT: ~Not a problem! I'm happy to help a friend in need-~ 01:11 GT: ~Oh my.~ 01:12 GT: ~A worrying thovght haʃ jvʃt occvred to me.~ 01:12 CA: hmm?... 01:12 GT: ~I'll have to peʃter yov back, Beav, I'm ʃorry. I wiʃh yov the beʃt of lvck with Kate!~ 01:12 CA: thanks... 01:13 CA: bye... 01:13 -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:13 --